Pages Eight to Thirteen
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Axel gets given his best friends sketchbook and decides, since he had never seen inside it before, to take a look (Even though he's told not to). But what do these pictures mean? HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Oneshot. Axel's POV. Fluffy love!


**Pages Eight to Thirteen**

Summary: Axel gets given his best friends sketchbook and decides, since he had never seen inside it before, to take a look (Even though he's told not to). But what do these pictures mean? HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Oneshot. Axel's POV. Fluffy love!

JinxedMemories here!

HAPPY (1 day late -) AKUROKU DAY GUYS AND GALS! To make up for this I decided: well I was gonna upload this other one shot later but what the hell. So you guys get 2 stories and I wanted to start my new story cuz I can. This story is a collaboration between me and mah friend who says she wishes to be called CrimsonStar. I hope you like this and please review, fave, or check out my other stories!

I don't own the characters used in this story or Kingdom Hearts for that matter, if I did Namine would still be around, Riku would have kept his hair long, Marluxia's somebody would be a girl, Roxas would have found Ventus and freaked out and all my favourite pairings would be real.

Hey. I'm Axel Scarlet, king of awesomeness. I'm 17 years old just starting my last year of school and actually I'm really gonna miss this place. I know what you're thinking 'you're gonna miss high school? You crazy guy!' but it's not the school I'm gonna miss. It's... speak of the devil here he comes.

"Axel!" There he is. My friend with those ocean blue jewels, his pale skin and his damn soft blonde hair. That is what I'm gonna miss. This is my best friend, Roxas Strife the smartest kid in his year. He's 15 and I've had a crush on him for the past 3 years but of course I haven't told him, I mean why would I want to ruin our perfect friendship?

"Hey Roxas, you look like you've just ran all the way here from home. Anyway what do you want?" I ask him. He looks out of breath, red in the face and everything.

"Axel! Thank God you're here. I need to go to my Drama assessment, so I'm gonna need you to look after this. Just don't look in it." Roxas hands me his sketchbook. Roxas never just hands me his sketchbook, I mean every single time I try to look at whatever he's scribbling in there he shuts it and stuffs it in his bag. Talk about secretive.

"Got it, have fun Roxy!" I call after him as he starts running away again but just then he turns around and shows me his darling smile. He's just too cute... I take a look at the sketchbook in my hands then put it in my bag ready to go to my first lesson.

"Axel! For the fifth time, pay attention!" The teacher shouted at me. I'm not gonna waste my time on learning trigonometry, I mean what am I gonna do with triangles?

**_Start Axel's inner mind theatre_**

_"Help I'm being robbed!" Roxas cries out. I look over and he is actually being robbed! Someone's trying to steal my Roxy's sketchbook! I'm gonna be heroic and save him!_

_"AXEL TO THE RESCUE!" I scream and I run up hitting the thief on the arm making him lose his grip._

_"Oh no! I want that sketchbook!" The thief growls and I stare at him._

_"You can't have it! I will fight you off with the power of triangles!" I position my hands so my two forefingers and my thumbs create a triangle and then magical spinning triangles appear each of them hitting the thief guy in the face._

_"Waahh! No more! I won't steal from him; your power over triangles is too much!" The guy runs away and Roxas looks up at me, his eyes sparkling._

_"Th-thank you Ax!" He leans up and he places a kiss on my lips… He tastes like like strawberries and sugar, yum._

**_End Axel's Inner Mind Theatre_**

"Axel!" The teacher shouts at me again. I freaked out for like 2 seconds before answering with the stupidest thing ever.

"I have the power of triangles!" Everyone started to laugh and I laugh along with them. Unfortunately the teacher seems to be not so amused… Ah well her loss for not seeing the funny side of it.

Haha! I got through the triangular torture and now have a free period. What to do, what to do… I could go to Demyx… he's probably smooching Zexion's face off… I could go to Marluxia… What? Marluxia?! And risk having to help him get Vexen to do it in the lab? No thanks. Screw the stupid Drama teachers for making Roxas miss out on his free period and my Roxy time! Wow… I just realised… All my friends have boyfriend or girlfriends apart from me. Demyx has Zexy, Marluxia has Vexen (Shudder at the thought), Riku has Sora and Larxene has Xion! I, Axel Lea Scarlet, aka the sexiest person on the planet, do not have someone to love…no… I have Roxas what am I complaining for? Yeah we don't have sex, or talk dirty or kiss (apart from that one time I couldn't help but 'accidentally' trip over and 'accidentally kiss the innocent blonde ;) Hehe that was a good one Axel) but I do love him so I guess technically I do 'love' someone. Why am I thinking about this so much? **What thinking about it too much? Ha no way.** _But you are thinking about it too much Axel. I think you're lonely…_ **Yeah well I think you should shut up.** _Come on that's not nice__**.**_** You're one to talk you keep on making me like this!**_ Just try taking your mind off of these things. Read a book or something. _There I go… Fighting with my heart. Wait… It just said read a book. You know I think I'm entitled to one peek at Roxas' sketchbook; after all I have got it back to him from bullies how many times? (_Never… _**Hey just stop talking heart! **_Maybe I'll just stop completely!_ **Even you wouldn't go that far!**_ Okay… _**That's what I thought!**) I take the sketchbook out of my bag, thank God it didn't get crumpled or damaged in there, and I open it to the first page. Huh… I don't see why Roxy's so determined to make sure I don't look at this.

First page: Flowers.

Second page: A cat.

Third page: Pikachu and Chikorita, how cute.

Fourth page: Manga.

Fifth page: More manga.

Sixth page: More flowers.

Seventh page: Dragons and dolphins, strange combination…

Eighth page: Me? Whoa stop there. Me? I scan the piece of paper again and sure enough it's me. Wow I didn't know I looked that amazing. Ninth page: Me… and Roxas...holding hands? Aww… It's me and Roxy holding hands walking into the sunset. It's beautiful; I can't believe he got my hair right! Tenth page: Oh my god it's me hugging Roxy as he cries… I wanna cry now… No no be strong Ax! Okay. Eleventh page: It's Roxas in… A cat costume… blushing… with a small smile on… and he's handcuffed… *drool* Wait… why's he drawing this sort of stuff? No Axel. People draw whatever they want to, it's none of your business. Next page! Twelfth page: There's a music score? Well, I'm too lazy to read it right now. It looks good though (Just like Roxas). Thirteenth Page: … it's… Me and Roxas… k-kissing... Wha-what?! I check I'm not hallucinating by staring at the page more and more but nope, no siree, not at all am I hallucinating. It's literally a picture of me and Roxy kissing on a bed. Did mention I was shirtless? I think I might faint… But there in the top corner is a little scribble of writing.

_I can't believe you asked me to draw this for you! I know you love him and all but if anyone finds this you'll get bullied so much… Promise to never show anyone, I don't want people to know I draw this stuff but it's for your wellbeing too! Well… Enjoy? Namine~3_

Hehe you're in for it now Namine! Wait… I re-read it again, and again, and about 20 more times after another 30 times. Did she say 'I know you love him'? Whoa whoa wait no wait no no whoa wait no no no what whoa no no wait no! WHAT?! What does this mean?! Does Roxas love me? Maybe Roxas stole this from someone? If he did he would have had to face my awesome power over triangles! But Rox isn't the type to steal… Uh Namine loves to joke around, it's probably a joke. Or Roxas asked Namine because someone else is blackmailing him? You know what I'll stop thinking about it and put the sketchbook back and Roxas doesn't need to know a thing…

"AXEL!" Oh god… Roxas is running towards me… and I have his sketchbook open… when he told me specifically to not look in it… and… OH GOD DAMN IT ALL! Uh… Calm down Ax. Everything's fine, he doesn't need to know I saw… Flip the page, flip the page, flip the page Axel!

"H-hey Roxy." I stutter as Roxas is now staring at me, hands on his hips, face red from the running, or maybe he's embarrassed.

"You… You looked at it Axel! You said you wouldn't!" Roxas sounds so upset. Really upset, like he's about to cry upset. Why do I lose the ability to speak properly in situations like these?

"I didn't mean to! I like the pictures though. I think the cat is really cute. I like dragons and dolphins too!"

"But but but, you broke your promise! I trusted you with my book because you never break our promises…" A single tear rolled down Roxas' cheek and there is my cue to freak out.

"Roxas I didn't mean to! I was angry with myself and my heart told me to read a book and I uh, open this and, I um, I… Forgive me Rox!" I literally got down on both knees and begged him. So why is he laughing? I give him my 'Why?' look and he continues laughing.

"Oh gosh that was priceless! You should have seen your face! You were close to tears and everything! Don't worry Ax! Its fine you only saw some drawings, I was just checking my abilities because… I passed! I have enough marks to continue my Drama studies!" I place my hand on my heart and sigh. That scared me, I thought he was gonna completely freak out and never talk to me again.

"Although… There were some interesting pictures… Like one of you in a cat costume. I didn't know you liked to cosplay." And in less than 4 seconds Roxas went from red from running to red in embarrassment.

"That was Nami! I left my book at hers and she drew that in it! I would never draw myself in such a… sexual position!" I smile and just admire my best friend's adorable face.

"You know I would really like to see you like that." I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows and here it comes… Roxy's most beautiful facial expression. His puppy dog eyes as he bites his lip and pouts at the same time (How is that possible?!), it just irresistible!

"Ax…" He whines, oh my gosh I could die right here because of the way he prolongs the 'a' and makes the 'x' really clear whilst keeping his pout on his face. I let out a small laugh and smile.

"I'm just kidding Rox, calm down!" No way on Earth, Heaven or Hell am I kidding! Name 1 person who wouldn't want to see Roxas in that costume? Roxas sits down beside me and takes the book from my hands and starts to speak again.

"I guess you saw the other pictures too right? I know it says I love you but I can-"

"Wait… It says that?" I act all dumb when serious things like this come up, it for his and my own good.

"You didn't… See the note…?" I shake my head to signal to him no. "I mean hehehe it says I love you but I don't really! I mean that would be weird for me to love you since you're a guy and I'm a guy and…" Roxas' face drops and he does that thing he does when he's guilty of something, he goes silent and plays with the hem of his shirt and looks down and doesn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Oh that's a shame since I wouldn't have minded…" I only whisper it under my breath but Roxas being all werewolf like heard it anyway.

"Wait you wouldn't?!" I look at him in the eyes and let a smile pass over my face.

"Roxas. You're my best friend; I thought you knew I was bi and that you mean everything to me." Roxas opens his mouth trying to speak but me being all… me, I began to speak again. "You know how long you made me wait for those three little words? I love you Roxas." Said boy let tears roll down his face and then he jumps into me giving me a hug that makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

"I love you too Ax!" He whispers into my ear and I just hug him back. Then I give a kiss. Hey guess what? He really does taste like strawberries and cream!

This last year is going to be the best. Oh and to all you guys out there still in high school:

If you even think of dropping out of high school, don't. The best things in life will happen to you there and you'll never get a chance to have those things again.

This is Axel Lea Scarlet and this is my love story. PEACE OUT!


End file.
